Words from a Teenage Heart
by dogma353
Summary: Just some poetry I wrote. I will add more when I have time.
1. Hunter

Run! Run! Run!

As fast as you can

He'll come after you

No matter what you do

He'll find you

Kill you

You can't escape his bittersweet trap

of words and love

Physical appeal

No matter what you say

He's nothing but real

He'll draw you in

with words of romance

Strength doesn't matter

You'll still fall for him

And when he's got you

right where he wants

When he's earned your trust

he'll take your life

in a sea of rust

Your crimson tears

spill like the rain

that falls from the sky.

They call your name:

"You fell for it, You stupid girl"

your mind gets lost in a violent swirl

He holds you tight

you can't get away

Your vision fades

on your dying day

And when he's done

He'll start anew

and find a victim

who was just like you


	2. Love Unreturned

I think it's safe to say that it's my turn to run away

I tried to fight through the hurt

But you've done damage to my heart

I can't help but cry when i catch your eye

And honestly i want to die

You don't care and walk away

You won't give a chance to what I say

I hope you see

How you're hurting me

'cause I'm blinded by your apathy

I don't know why i even try to catch your eye

'cause all you do is pass me by

You ignore and close the door

I want to scream!

I know you don't care

But you still stand there

And mock my heart

You're a master of this dark art


	3. Truth, Blades, Heartbreak

Once upon a time i was caught in the rain  
>Every little thing caused some pain<br>Lost and found; here i am  
>And dieing to see your little plan<br>Bottle after bottle  
>Cut after cut<br>Can't get myself out of this rut  
>I'm still sad<br>All the time  
>I can't get away<br>Because my life is simply at bay  
>Dead inside<br>But walking around  
>I'm floating<br>When will my feet touch the ground?  
>You stuck the knife in my back<br>Twisted it  
>The world went black<br>Finally done  
>Why can't you see<br>This is the first time I'm happy  
>I told you it all<br>The years of love  
>And just about everything in all the above<br>this song about you didn't take anything to write  
>Is it because you make me cry through the night?<br>What happened to us and what we could be?  
>Did it go away<br>Like a bird leaves a tree?  
>You said you'd be here<br>You said you'd never leave  
>You're the cause of the heartbreak deep inside me<br>Dead inside  
>But walking around<br>I'm floating  
>When will my feet touch the ground?<br>You stuck the blade  
>within my back<br>twisted it  
>and my world went black<br>Finally gone  
>Why can't you see<br>This is the first time in a while I'm happy


	4. Used By You

A lie was told and fully believed

And i couldn't help but be deceived

I thought you were best

But you're just worse than the rest

The hurt is too much

I can't keep fighting tonight

The amount of pain you left behind

Destroyed and crushed me hard n' fast

I never had a chance to last

After the lies I've been through

Cuz i know I've been used by you

I didn't trust

My last boyfriend

So he took his life

And in the end

I heard the truth

From his so called friend

Crushed by guilt, i began to fall

I wasn't really myself at all

The amount of pain you left behind

Destroyed and crushed me hard n' fast

I never had a chance to last

After the lies I've been through

Cuz i know I've been used by you

I haven't recovered

And i still feel pain

The words rip open my wound

It starts out small

But it spreads out fast like a poison in a bloodstream

At last i think i see the end

The amount of pain you left behind

Without friends god knows what i'd do

The amount of pain you left behind

Destroyed and crushed me hard n' fast

I never had a chance to last

After the lies I've been through

Cuz. I. Know. I've. Been. Used. By. You.


	5. What You Don't Know

If you love me let me go

And run away before i know

My heart is just too dark to care

I can't destroy what's not there

My smile was taken long ago

If i can change

I hope i never know

Everyone sees me

As i appear to be

But only a few know the real me

You can only see

What i choose to show

There's so much more

That you don't know

Don't know

One million tears and words

Can't bring you back

I would know

I've tried and cried Will it ever be enough?

To live with me into my fate

If I'm alone i can't hate

I don't deserve to have you

Everyone sees me

As i appear to be

But only a few know the real me

You can only see

What i choose to show

There's so much more

That you don't know

You'd never believe

If i tell you what i am

There's my reason why

I live such a lie

I won't tell no matter how much you beg

Everyone sees me

As i appear to be

But only a few know the real me

You can only see

What i choose to show

There's so much more

That you don't know


	6. Wish I Had A Clue

You toy with me

In your evil ways

And i just can't

Seem to break this phase

I wanna get away from all this

Do you know it's underneath my skin

I've tried to tell you now

You say these words

I don't know if you mean what you say

You plead your case

But feelings hit too close to base

Should i really trust you

I just wish i had a clue

I just wish i had a clue

With my temper

And emotions running wild

Fueling your confusions

Like a fire burning, clock keeps turning

Do you know it's underneath my skin

I've tried to tell you now

You say these words

I don't know if you mean what you say

You plead your case

But feelings hit too close to base

Should i really trust you

I just wish i had a clue

I just wish i had a clue

I just wish i had a clue

You say these words

I don't know if you mean what you say

You plead your case

But feelings hit too close to base

Should i really trust you

Mean what you say

Should i really trust you

I just wish i had a clue

I just wish i had a clue

I just wish i had a clue


	7. Facade

Complete in my suffering

Burning my soul

A faint voice beckons;

Calling me home

So close yet so far

Will I ever be able to reach you?

Though this curse binds me

To this torturous plan,

My façade protects me

From the wicked words

That shout like a gun

And cut like a knife


	8. Help

Ink stains parchment

While her crying heart speaks.

The lies that added up, making her weak.

Her broken soul reaches out,

Searching for a hand to grasp

To pull her from her nightmare

Created by the ghosts from her past.


	9. Illusion

Your words scream softly in the depths of this dream

Unaware that things are not what they seem:

The pale, full moon shines in the night

and the sad wolf's song rings out with fright.

The sweet scented roses sharpen their thorns

While the breeze blows softly;

Making trees mourn

Your illusions

They guide me

Through this dark maze

Releasing the loneliness that has held me for days

Your hypnotizing words corrupt my mind

Killing me softly,

Making me blind.

Bittersweet tears will roll down my face

As we continue this game

Toying with fate


	10. Remembrance

Remembrance, remembrance

Burning my blood

Reminding me coldly

Of the one I once loved.

A best friend; my shelter.

But it all fell apart

When that one fateful night

You broke the one rule

That keeps peace between us

Both of our kinds.

Without hesitation

Without remorse

Your cold arms embraced me.

An unbreakable grasp held me close

While your tongue traced my neck

Eyes filled with lust

Your fangs pierced my skin;

While a burning pain spread within

My sweet tasting blood flowed into your mouth

Quenching your thirst

But for just how long?

Little did I know

This would become a normal thing.

This ancient taboo cannot be forgiven

Yet we continue our sins.

Your thirst and my longing seeing no end.


	11. Untitled

Your words scream softly in the depths of this dream

Unaware that things are not what they seem:

The pale, full moon shines in the night

and the sad wolf's song rings out with fright.

The sweet scented roses sharpen their thorns

While the breeze blows softly;

Making trees mourn

Your illusions

They guide me

Through this dark maze

Releasing the loneliness that has held me for days

Your hypnotizing words corrupt my mind

Killing me softly,

Making me blind.

Bittersweet tears will roll down my face

As we continue this game

Toying with fate


	12. Oneshot

**To everyone that I have promised a oneshot to:**

Okay, I know that I've taken a long time with one-shots, but…you see….all the information got deleted. I recently went to go and work on everyone's oneshots, but the information for them is all gone…it just poofed So! To anyone that I promised a one-shot to, please refill out this form and send it to me and I promise I will have it to you ASAP. No longer than a week Please and thank you. Also, if anyone new wants a oneshot, please feel free to fill out this form and send it to me.I appreciate it a lot if you do.

Death Note

Naruto

Fruit's Basket

Wolf's Rain

DNAngel

The Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Vampire Knight

Ouran High School Host Club

Tokyo Mew Mew

Inuyasha

If there are any other's you want that aren't listed, just ask and I'll tell you if I know it or not ^-^

**-Anime:**

**-Name: **_First, Last_

-**Age**: _Preferably somewhere close to the age of the person you're pairing with._

**-Race: **_Shinigami, an animal in the zodiac, vampire, demon, etc._

**-Pairing for One-Shot: **_Anyone, at all._

**-Physique:**___Height, Weight, Eye and Hair color, ect..._

**-Occupation: **_What they do for a living._

**-Friends: **_As in, who they get along with, like to hang out with... ect._

**-Personality: **_The good things, the bad things, how they will react in certain situations, etc._

**-Likes: **_This counts as things to build character off of, not the people they do or do not like._

**-Dislikes: **_Same as above._

**-Ideas :**_Is there any specific situations you want? Like a fit of jealousy, or chivalrously protecting you?_

**-Point Of View: **_First(I, Me, We, Us), Second(You, Your), or Third (He, She, They, Them)_

**-Ending:**___Happy ending or sad ending? Or maybe wistful? Mysterious, what-the-hell-just-happened, or hilarious? Or perhaps tragic?_


End file.
